Affected
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "The worst case scenario happened - she got pregnant. Her whole body hurt with the knowledge, it wasn't how she had imagined to react when finding out she would be a mother." Pisbon, Jisbon. Rated T plus just to be on the safe side. Angsty throughout the entire story. Multi-chapter. Mentions of child abuse. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: So I'm back from Crete. And the thing that I did when I went on summer vacation (to the UK) happened this time too, just not on my laptop; I think I wrote about four stories while tanning at the swimming pool. They might be a bit weird and everything... well, you'll see them show up eventually anyway. This story is Angsty because I was feeling like it, ha!**

**Also, 150th story! Yay me!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Affected'**_

_**Chapter One**_

The worst case scenario happened - she got pregnant. Her whole body hurt with the knowledge, it wasn't how she had imagined to react when finding out she would be a mother.

.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. Marcus smiled, but only she could see it was a forced one. She was skilled at seeing through people's masks.

"That's great, baby."

Except it wasn't.

.

She stopped working after five months, she could hardly move any longer. The only good thing was that he seemed to change his ideas about fatherhood a bit. Sometimes, he would even sit down next to her and rest his head on her belly, listening to their yet unborn child.

.

He had broken up with her. It turned out that he wasn't quite ready to be a father. By that time, the only thing she did was cry and pay weekly visits to the hospital.

.

When the contractions started, she found that the only person she could call for this was Jane.

"Teresa?"

"It's started."

He didn't miss a beat when he spoke, which was even before she had finished talking. "Stay where you are, I'm on my way."

.

Only Marcus was allowed to be in the room, seeing as he was the father. He could only admire their little boy, talk about how this came from her and that from him. If only she could still trust him.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the start! The rest of this story will be in this format as well, only some paragraphs will be longer than others. Eventually, it will get more Angsty followed by some less Angsty stuff. I hope I sparked your interest, and hopefully you'll let me show you the rest of this piece!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs! I also do have to admit I made a little mistake; I didn't mention that this story contains (mentions of) child abuse. *sees half of you leaving this story* But it's all for plot purposes. Trust me. I'm so sorry I didn't mention this before!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Affected'**_

_**Chapter Two**_

She couldn't believe herself. Had she gone insane? Probably. Yet that didn't change the fact that she was now standing in front of Marcus, dressed only in white, to finalize their 'love'. A part of her wanted this, wanted the typical white picket fence and the dog and the stupid red roof. But another part wanted to grab her son and run away as far as possible. She knew this was no foundation for a marriage. But she did it for her little boy.

.

She went back to work. She had to, seeing as Marcus would apparently stay at home to take care of their son. She surprised herself when one day, she didn't even have a bad feeling when she left her child with her husband.

.

She had always expected that phone call. Or at the very least, a phone call bearing bad news.

"Luca couldn't breathe anymore! He was totally white and and and-"

"Did you call 9-1-1 yet?" she interrupted him. All she heard from the other side was panting.

"Y-yes! Yes, we're on our way!"

"I'll meet you there."

If anything happened to her child, she wouldn't know what would come of her.

.

"His condition is stable, Mrs. Pike. We managed to get him out of dangerous water. However, we do want to discuss some of the injuries we found on Luca. If you would come with me?"

The sinking feeling in her stomach just wouldn't go away, not even after drinking the offered water or exercising some of these breathing techniques Jane had taught her.

"Initially, we were thinking something went wrong in his brain, like it short-circuiting, for instance. But then we found multiple bruises on his arms and chest, and after taking x-rays, we even found that he broke some of his ribs. To break a baby's bone, a considerable amount of force is needed, seeing as they are quite flexible. Without meaning to offend you, we do think of child abuse, and therefore, we need to notify the necessary authorities."

The sinking feeling in her stomach morphed into this almighty, evil spirit that pulled her to the deepest pits of hell.

Her little boy, abused. But she hadn't been forceful with him, had always treated him with the greatest love and care. And she couldn't think of anyone who would want to hurt him. Who would hurt a baby, who almost JUST came out of his mother's womb, anyway?

* * *

**A/N: That's it for today! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: I loved reading your reviews! Thanks for that!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Affected'**_

_**Chapter Three**_

The authorities took her little Luca away from her. She and her husband were both under investigation, and being a suspect in a case where you know for certain you're not guilty weighed heavy on her. She was only allowed one hour a week with her son, but it wasn't enough. She just needed her little boy back.

.

Two weeks after Luca was taken to the hospital, where he had to stay because his condition had grown worse over time, two men in grayish suits knocked on the door.

"Hello ma'am, sir. We're sorry to do this, but you'll have to come with us."

"What's wrong?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't get a reaction anyway.

"We're not at liberty to say that."

And so she and Marcus joined the men.

.

It turned out that the police couldn't figure out who had abused Luca, and therefore needed to keep her and Marcus in custody in hopes of finding out the truth. She knew of these methods, had tried them many times before in her professional life but she never could have imagined that she would be a part of that, too.

"Mrs. Pike, the only thing we'd like to know is the truth. No games, no lies, we'll look straight through that. Do you understand?"

She simply nodded.

"Very well. Did you or did you not hit Luca Pike?"

They couldn't even call him her son, as though having him taken from her wasn't painful enough.

"I didn't. How could I? He's my son."

The officer didn't move a muscle.

"Did you or did you not beat Luca Pike with a blunt object multiple times?"

"I didn't, officer." She also didn't want to know what had happened to Luca. It made her feel sick.

"Mrs. Pike, did you or did you not drop Luca Pike to the floor repeate-"

"No!" she cried out. "No! I didn't abuse Luca, I can't even begin to imagine how someone could! He's my little boy, my baby, how could I hurt him?" She had started crying now. "I can't even hold him now! He's doing worse with the day and I can't even be there to hold him or tell him I love him! I'm being accused of something I didn't do, nobody will ever believe me!" She put her head in her hands and cried. This time, it was even worse than those times when she had been pregnant.

"I believe you," the officer said, his voice suddenly soothing and gentle.

.

Marcus still hadn't said anything. As long as he kept his mouth shut, she wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere. Why didn't he just tell them he had nothing to do with this so they could both go home?

And then she realized. She had been blinded by the need to care for someone, first with Marcus and then with Luca that she hadn't even seen what was going on. It had been Marcus all along, pretending he was okay but when she was at work, would harm their boy.

She had trusted him.

.

He had finally confessed, therefore opening the possibility to a trial. Yet when she was on her way to the hospital to visit her son without an agent close to control her, the hospital called her. She knew enough even before she picked up.

She was just in time to steer away from the upcoming truck and drive slowly to the side of the road, where she passed out.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for that. I loved Luca, but it had to happen for plot reasons. Also, I won't bring him back anymore, like I did with another. He'll, unfortunately, stay where he is. Also, I don't hate Pike, I totally love him. His actions are also simply for plot purposes.**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: So, yes. I killed Luca. Thanks for your reviews telling me how much you enjoyed me killing him off! *sarcastic cough* Meh, I'm just joking. I loved reading your reviews, it gave me an immense sense of power.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Affected'**_

_**Chapter Four**_

She wanted a proper burial but she couldn't afford much, which made her sadder. Her little Luca deserved better than this, and had he been born with a different father, he would have had better. _She_ would have had better.

She massaged her temples with the tips of her index fingers. She couldn't rid herself of the grief but the headache lessened until it shrank to a bearable level.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. It certainly wasn't hers.

"Hey," a gentle and familiar voice whispered, thoughtful of her pain. "Let me do it. You need to grieve."

She looked up. There he was. The same old Patrick Jane as when she had started dating her husband. Except now, there was a constant, permanent pain in his eyes, one she hadn't seen before.

"I'm okay, Jane."

"You're not. It's okay to let go now. Just let us do the hard work."

He hooked his fingers under her shoulders and lifted her into the air, guiding her to the couch behind her desk.

She only had a few minutes to watch him. He was frantically typing away on her computer, sometimes throwing a glance at her over his shoulder. She fell asleep against the worn leather.

.

She woke up in a familiar bed with a familiar warmth next to her, and just for a second she thought everything was back to how it used to be. But when she opened her eyes, she was greeted by clear green eyes which weren't her husband's.

"I made you some coffee."

She nodded. She closed her eyes for just a second.

She awoke hours later.

She didn't know this would be her life for the next few days.

.

At the trial she felt cold and lonely, stripped of everything she had once held dear. She felt like she was the one being convicted.

Her husband's eyes were cold and dark when they looked at her. They were nothing like the eyes he had used when they had made love, or at their wedding, or any time at all. These were a stranger's eyes. She didn't know this person.

That familiar hand was once again on her shoulder. No matter what happened, it would always be there, comforting her, letting her know that she wasn't alone.

"Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?"

"We have, Your Honor. Your Honor, the members of this Jury find the defendant _guilty_."

The courtroom burst into the usual chaos. All she felt was relief.

He would be sentenced to fifteen years. The fact Luca had only been a few months old made the sentence longer.

All she wanted to do now was sleep.

.

Strong arms carried her to her bed, where they tucked her in and smoothed her hair down.

"You were very brave today."

The worst was yet to come.

.

She cried at the funeral. Nobody was shocked that she did, and she felt several hands on her back to try and soothe her but none were the familiar ones, the ones that made her feel safe and loved with a single touch.

And then there it was, that soft pressure, that comfortable heat seeping through her clothes. This time, she couldn't be tough, so she turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

She knew he understood her.

* * *

**A/N: Now this story will get a bit less Angsty, I swear. Well, yeah. It's true. Sort of. I dunno.**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Oh my god! Your reviews blew me away! Thanks for that! That's also why I'm publishing this chapter so soon, because you guys wanted to read it!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Affected'**_

_**Chapter Five**_

That was when the nightmares kicked in. They were never the same - sometimes, they would show Luca on the floor in her house, unconscious. Other times, it would be Marcus, shaking their child until he stopped crying.

The thing that did stay the same was waking up in a puddle of sweat, and Jane's calming words right next to her ear. She fell asleep crying in his arms every night.

.

She couldn't visit him in jail. She would never be able to look at him and leave him in one piece. She would never forgive him for killing her only child. Cho had paid Marcus a visit once. He told her that her husband had loved Luca too, and that he hadn't known what had came over him when he was hurting Luca. It had something to do with the little boy destroying his life or whatever. He wanted to see her, he missed her.

Well, he could rot in hell.

.

The first thing she did herself since Luca's death was arrange a divorce. Her lawyer, financed by Jane, told her that her situation was different from any other. Usually, both parties needed to agree. In this case, she could get the divorce papers, sign it and Marcus didn't even need to sign them too.

He was no longer her husband.

It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

.

She could look at herself in the mirror again without throwing up or crying. She could even pull off a little smile that would fool most people into thinking that she was okay.

She wasn't yet. But she now knew that she would be.

* * *

**A/N: Okay next chapter will officially be less Angsty than the rest of this story, I swear. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: So, I hope you've been waiting in anxiety for the chapter where it all turns less Angsty? Wait no more! Cuz it's right here! I think.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Affected'**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Jane had told her it would be best to visit her ex-husband, even though she had damned him to hell and back. Otherwise, he had warned her, she would never be able to put him behind her and move on with her life.

So she found herself sitting in a hard chair, with Marcus' hard glare boring into her eyes. He had told Cho that he missed her, why did he look at her like this?

"When did I lose you?" he asked her all of a sudden. Her jaw actually dropped but then it clenched in unadulterated anger. Was he messing with her? Was this a joke?

"You killed our son... _my_ son," she said, surprisingly calm. His eyes lost some of their intensity.

"Teresa, I-"

"No," she said. Her voice was firm. "No. You told me that you loved me, that you were in love with me. And even though I let you mistreat me during my pregnancy, I trusted you with my life. With my son's life. And you misused that trust. You looked me in the eye and lied to me."

He looked down at his lap, where his wrists were bound together in handcuffs.

"I will never forgive you."

"I know."

"I don't even know why I came here."

He looked up. "Probably because Jane told you to." His voice was almost condescending. Her anger snapped inside of her but before she could do anything she would regret, like tearing him to pieces, she got up and left the table.

Marcus started protesting, uttering a dozen apologies but she didn't listen anymore. She was done with him.

On her way out of the big hall, she subconsciously grabbed Jane's hand, who was waiting until she was finished. His tight hold on her hand drowned out the final few cries she heard from the table she'd just sat at.

.

At some point, Jane had decided that she didn't need the constant care any longer. That's why he had already put his suits on her bed, ready to put it in a bag and go home.

She found she couldn't let him go. Not yet.

She stood in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Stay," she whispered. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he looked at her.

He nodded. "Okay."

.

She started cooking for him instead of the other way around. Lasagna Bolognese, his favorite. Her favorite, too. They had more in common than she'd thought.

He smiled at her as he entered the kitchen. He was the one working, she couldn't go back yet.

"Lasagna Bolognese! My favorite! How did you know that?"

She simply grinned at him.

"I made an educated guess."

He returned her grin. She saw relief in his eyes.

"Ah, meraviglioso, bella donna."

She couldn't identify the tingle that went up and down her spine at his words.

.

She liked hearing him talk. His voice soothed her, made her feel relaxed and calm.

He took her to dinner. She already felt excited, knowing she would get to listen to his voice all night.

He picked an expensive Italian restaurant, but she couldn't make herself dress up. Instead, she simply chose a pretty blouse and suit pants.

"You look stunning," he told her as she descended down the stairs. His eyes held a thousand stars as he looked her up and down.

Marcus had never told her that.

.

He pulled her close on the couch. She shouldn't let him but she couldn't find a way to let him go.

"Talk Italian to me."

He looked down at her. His eyes were questioning.

"Why?"

She felt herself blushing but she couldn't explain why.

"I... I like hearing you talk. And you make any language sound so... so... beautiful." Even English. _Especially_ English.

He nodded, a soft smile on his lips. "I don't know a lot of Italian, though."

"It doesn't matter." Because he would make an advertisement for bleach sound interesting.

He paused.

"Occhi belli." He traced her closed eyelids. "Così bella. Mio amore. Mio tutto."

He cupped her cheeks. She looked him in the eyes.

"Io sono innamorato di te."

She didn't need translation. His eyes told her everything she needed to know.

And without thinking it through, leaving everything she had been through the past few months behind her, she closed the distance between them and linked their lips.

Endless amounts of fireworks exploded around them. Or that may have been her imagination.

.

He treated her the way any woman wants to be treated. He was gentle, loving. He treasured her and took his sweet time.

He knew about her pain. After all, he had been there to relieve the pain in a way nobody could relieve his.

They had only gotten closer and she had failed to notice because of her grief. When that faded away, she was flooded with love.

* * *

**A/N: I used Google Translate for some of the Italian words... here's a little translation: 'Beautiful eyes. So beautiful. My love. My everything. I'm in love with you.' I'm pretty sure y'all know what bella donna means (beautiful woman for those who don't), and meraviglioso means wonderful. I don't know where that came from, though, it just sort of happened while writing. Also, if the Italian includes any spelling errors... I'm so so sorry. Although I'm pretty sure about the 'I'm in love with you' part. See what I meant, though, when I said that this chapter would be less Angsty? It's even almost... I dunno... fluffy? Next chapter will be the last one!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: So, the last chapter, guys! You may think I'll be getting back to Angst when you're reading the first part of this chapter, but trust me, I don't think it is. Anyway, read on, precious birds!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Affected'**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

The worst case scenario happened - she got pregnant. Again. She felt her world collapsing underneath her, she couldn't go through all that heartache again.

"Teresa? Are you okay?"

She shook her head and despite her best efforts not to cry, she couldn't stop the tears.

"I can't do this again," she whispered. His arms wrapped around her.

"Can't do what again?"

She turned her head towards him.

"I'm pregnant, Patrick."

It was silent for a long time, the only sound piercing the silence were her sobs. Then, she felt his arms tighten around her.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded. He let out a small whiff of air.

'That's great, baby,' resonated in her head. She all but expected him to do the same.

"You... I... wow."

Suddenly, he kissed her temple.

"I love you. I love you I love you I love you I love you."

She startled. Had he actually said that? Was he really okay with this?

"You're pregnant," he whispered. He caressed her belly, which quite obviously wasn't swollen yet but very soon would be. With their child. He kissed her lips gently. "Oh, Teresa... my love... I... I couldn't be happier than I am in this moment. Thank you... I don't know what I'm thanking you for, exactly, but thank you... oh god... I love you. This will be, this will be so great, I swear." All throughout his monologue, he couldn't keep his hands off hand, stroking her belly, tracing her lips, running them through her hair. "We'll... we'll get a beautiful nursery, and he will get everything he wants... within reason, of course. And we'll be a beautiful little family, together, and-"

That was when she realized that all this time, Patrick Jane had been in love with her. Throughout her entire pregnancy and marriage, he was probably pining for her, looking at her living her life but from afar and not from up close. Moving on from him with another man.

He had been suffering just as much as she had. An unrequited love. She knew what it felt like. She had never meant to put him through that same pain as well.

"Oh Patrick," she whispered, though she could barely voice anything through her sobs. She noticed he had started crying too at some point.

He kept whispering how much he loved her and how happy he was that soon, they would have a beautiful little baby.

For the first time, she finally believed someone loved her.

.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips as he settled their newborn son in her arms. He smiled, caressing her cheek.

"It's nothing, Teresa."

She shook her head. "Not that. Loving me. Taking care of me in that period of my life. I needed someone and you were there, even though I was married to another man and had his child. I can't begin to imagine how painful it must have-"

"Shhh," he said, putting his index finger to her lips. "You talk too much, my sweet."

He was right. She wouldn't be able to express with words how grateful she was for his love anyway.

In her arms, little Oliver latched contently onto one of her nippels.

At least he would get a better life than his older brother and sister.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N: Cheesy and totally ridiculous and I totally made myself cry with the last four words. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the support and the lovely reviews! I'll have more in store for you but it won't be a sequel to this. Cheers!**


End file.
